Te amo
by Princesa.Asakura
Summary: Hao aun esta vivo y desea a Anna con el. Lean es mi primer Fic :c y dejen comentarios para aprender n.n


Allí estaba Hao, en una ventana mirando con cara de enamorado estúpido a esa chica de rubios cabellos dormir junto a su prometido…su hermano...

_Destruye este corazón_

_Que lo único que hace_

_Es llorar por ti,_

_Hazlo y libérame,_

_Libérame de este pedazo de alma_

_Atado a mí._

Después de la pelea con Yoh él no había muerto… ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía…

_El infierno no me desea_

_Porqué existe aun eso..._

Era una vergüenza sentir…sentir este deseo de tenerla en sus brazos, de besarla…

_Escandaloso, horrible..._

_Es indecoroso amarte._

Jamás lo admitiría…jamás le diría a nadie lo que siente…menos a ella…

_No puedo decirte_

_Palabras de odio,_

_Pero tampoco un te amo._

Tenia unos enormes deseos por verla muerta y aun así…no podía evitar mirarla cada vez que tenia la oportunidad…la quería muerta y en sus brazos…

_No quiero que el demonio_

_Coma tu alma_

_Aunque sea yo_

_Quien te destruya._

Se desesperaba por lo que sentía…lo odiaba, odiaba depender de sobre manera de aquella chiquilla…habiendo tantas en el mundo se enamoro de la única chica que jamás le correspondería…

_Que la lluvia destruya tu cuerpo,_

_Aunque no sea capas_

_De traerme tú olvido._

Quería olvidarla, borrarla de su mente a toda costa… ¿Por qué la deseaba tanto? No sabe exactamente desde cuando…cree que desde que lo abofeteo…

_Que el fuego destruya tu olor,_

_Aunque mi corazón_

_Sea el que arda con el._

¿Qué tanto le ve a esa niña? Su pelo brillaba como el sol, hermoso, su piel, tan blanca como al nieve, sus labios rojos naturales, rojos como la sangre y el fuego que tanto amaba, pero no, no era ni su cabello, ni su piel, ni sus labios…amaba sus ojos, esos ojos negros hermosos, tan negros como la obscuridad que lo envolvía…

_Que tus ojos no vuelvan a abrirse,_

_Aunque me muera_

_Por verlos._

Él ya lo sabia, la amaba y no había vuelta atrás, lo peor de su situación era que todo lo hacia recordarla…cada segundo…

_Que el sol jamás salga para ti,_

_Para que sepas_

_Lo que me pesas._

Ese idiota la tenia a su lado y no se daba cuenta…ella lo amaba…pero esta noche acabaría con ese estorbo y ella al fin lo amaría…todo estaba fríamente planeado…ella seria suya a toda costa…

_Que la luna te tortura al recordarlo,_

_Como me torturo_

_Al verte._

Entro a esa habitación Anna e Yoh despertaron asustados…él estaba allí frente a la feliz pareja con su típica sonrisa cínica y sin aviso alguno ataco a Yoh sin haberlo dejado defenderse…ya lo había asesinado y Anna por fin seria suya para siempre…no había otra opción para el…ella lo amaría.

-¡Yoh!-Grita desesperada al rubia poniéndose rápidamente de pie para ir a socorrer a su prometido.

Hao la tomo del brazo bruscamente haciendo que ella se volteara a verlo.

-¿Ahora me amas? ¿Ahora que Yoh murió serás mía?- Le dice mirándola a los ojos…esos hermosos ojos.

-¡Jamás te amare, Hao!

Hao, furioso porque su plan no dio resultado la acerco a su cuerpo y le dijo al oído:

-Si no te quedas conmigo, estarás sola-Acto seguido Hao desaparece…unas horas después Anna se entera gracias a unos espíritus que los amigos de Yoh y la familia Asakura habían sido completamente exterminados por el rey del fuego…estaba sola con el cadáver de Yoh en sus brazos…con su único amor...

_Que tu vida sea un tortuoso camino,_

_Como lo vivo_

_Cada día._

La muerte era su única opción de seguir siendo feliz…Anna lo sabia… debía suicidarse y acompañar a su amado Yoh… busco un cuchillo y se lo clavo en el pecho pero no sangraba, no le dolía…no moría…Hao le había hecho un conjuro, uno de esos antiguos que solo el conocía… ¿No podía morir? Eso quería el…si no era suya ella sufriría eternamente la soledad…Hao por su parte estaba en un bosque no muy lejos… ¿Llorando? ¿El? Si él estaba llorando por su amada Anna…había dejado todo por ella, pero si él iba a ser inmortal y sufrir la soledad eterna a ella también le tocaría... ¿Y quien sabe? Quizás algún día ella lo busque para salvarse del sufrimiento de la vida eterna…

_Que el amor te destruya_

_Como ya_

_Lo ha hecho conmigo._


End file.
